Orange
: Für den die Reihe adaptierenden Anime aus dem Jahr 2016, siehe Orange (Anime). Für den die Reihe adaptierenden Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 2015, siehe Orange (Spielfilm). Orange ist eine den Genres Slice of Life, Shōjo und Seinen zuzuordnende Mangareihe von Ichigo Takano, die insgesamt fünf Volumen beinhaltet, welche vom 13. März 2012 bis zum 25. August 2015 veröffentlicht wurden. Die Mangareihe startete zunächst im japanischen Manga-Magazin Bessatsu Margaret vom Verlag Shūeisha, wechselte dann im Winter 2012 jedoch zum Verlag Futabasha, welcher den Manga dann im Magazin Monthly Action veröffentlichte. 2015 erschien eine japanische Adaption als Spielfilm, 2016 wiederum erschien eine Animeadaption mit demselben Titel sowie ein als Sequel zur Serie veröffentlichter Animefilm namens Orange: Mirai. Handlung Als Naho Takamiya einen Brief erhält, in dem geschrieben steht, dass er von ihrem Ich zehn Jahre in der Zukunft stammt und welche Dinge an dem Tag, an dem sie den Brief erhält, passieren sollen, denkt sie, dass das nur ein schlechter Scherz sei. Doch als sie feststellen muss, dass der ihr bis dahin unbekannte Kakeru Naruse wie im Brief erwähnt tatsächlich in ihre Klasse wechselt, hat sie gar keine andere Wahl, als dem Brief Glauben zu schenken. Im Brief steht weiterhin, dass ihr zukünftiges Ich einige Dinge bereut und dass Naho die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen muss; all jene Dinge scheinen mit Kakeru in Verbindung zu stehen. Naho muss versuchen, es zu schaffen, dass Kakeru in Zukunft nicht wie in der Zukunft ihres jetzigen zehnjähriges Ichs von ihnen geht ... Inhalt Volumen 1 Naho Takamiya ist überrascht, als sie einen Brief erhält, in dem der Autor behauptet, ihr zehn Jahre in der Zukunft seiendes Ich zu sein. Ihre anfängliche Skepsis wird schnell zur Fassungslosigkeit, als die zum Beweis angegebenen Dinge des gesamten Tages tatsächlich eintreffen; angefangen damit, dass sie am Morgen verschlafen hatte und dass ein Schüler in ihre Klasse wechseln würde; ein Junge namens Kakeru Naruse, welchem auf den vakanten Platz neben ihr zugeteilt wird. Naho aus der Zukunft schreibt, dass in den zehn Jahren, die zwischen den beiden liegen, viele Dinge geschehen sind, welche sie sehr bereut. Aus diesem Grund schreibt sie über einige Daten und Schlüsselmomente, bei welchen Naho sich entsprechend zu entscheiden hat, angefangen damit, dass Naho und ihre Freunde (Azusa Murasaka, Hiroto Suwa, Takako Chino und Saku Hagita) Kakeru am ersten Schultag nicht zu sich einladen sollten. Weil sie diese Warnung zunächst als belanglos abtut und sogar als falsch erachtet, da sich ihre Freunde und sie hervorragend mit ihm verstehen, erscheint Kakeru aus einem unbekannten Grund für zwei Wochen nicht in der Schule. Daraufhin macht Naho alle anderen auf dem Brief angegebenen Dinge; bei einer Runde in Softball meldet sie sich etwa trotz großem Widerwille freiwillig, als der letzte Schlag das Spiel entscheidet. Außerdem erfährt sie im Brief, dass ein Mädchen Kakeru gefragt hat, ob sie zusammengehen sollen, und dass sie auf dem kleinen Zettel, auf dem er sie fragt, ob er bei dem in der nächsten Schulpause stattfindenden Treffen ja sagen soll, mit Nein antworten soll; dies tut sie allerdings auch per Zettel, welchen Kakeru jedoch erst nach dem Treffen findet. Die Niedergeschlagenheit entgeht Suwa nicht und er versucht sie zu trösten. Naho erfährt durch den Zukunftsbrief, dass Kakeru in der Zukunft um Valentinstag verstorben ist; im selben Schuljahr, in dem er die auf ihre Schule kam. Schließlich geht sie, die sich in Kakeru verliebt hat, diesem aus dem Weg, um keine Konflikte zwischen ihm, ihr und seiner Freundin zu verursachen; was jedoch dennoch geschieht. Da im Brief allerdings ausdrücklich steht, sie soll nicht vor Kakerus Versuchen, mit ihr zu reden, wegrennen und sich dem Gespräch stellen, findet sie nach einem Streit zwischen ihm und seiner Freundin, als diese Naho angeblich versehentlich zu Boden stößt, den Mut dazu. Er gibt daraufhin zu, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, als er mit dem Mädchen zusammengekommen ist, da er festgestellt hat, dass sie charakterlich ganz und gar nicht auf einer Wellenlänge sind. Er will daher nach zwei Wochen schon Schluss machen. Etwas, das Naho unbeschreiblich erfreut. Kakeru erklärt ihr außerdem, dass die zwei Wochen seiner Abwesenheit in dem Suizid seiner Mutter begründet liegen; an dem Tag, an welchem er sich für das Fußballteam eingeschrieben hat und mit Naho und ihren Freunden unterwegs war. Erschrocken stellt Naho fest, dass das womöglich nicht passiert wäre, wenn sie schon anfangs auf den Brief gehört hätte. In der Zukunft fährt die 26-jährige Naho gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann Suwa, mit dem sie bereits ein Kind hat, und ihren Freunden aus der Schulzeit nach zehn Jahren zur Schule, um dort an einer Stelle die Briefe auszugraben, welche sie dort damals an ihre zukünftigen Ichs geschrieben haben. Gespannt lesen sie ihre Briefe und amüsieren sich über ihre damalige Naivität. In Kakerus Brief jedoch stehen lediglich Wünsche für sie, seine Freunde. Dies schockiert die Freunde zutiefst, da sie verstehen, dass Kakeru sich scheinbar gar keine Zukunft vorgestellt hat und sein als Unfall missverstandener Tod tatsächlich Selbstmord war. Gemeinsam fahren sie zu Kakerus Großmutter, bei welcher dieser nach dem Tod seiner Mutter die Zeit bis zu seinem Tod gelebt hat. Volumen 2 Naho und Kakeru unternehmen gemeinsam etwas; allein. Dabei schenkt er ihr als Dank für ihre Brotzeitdose, die sie ihm immer mitbringt, eine Haarspange. Daraufhin erkennt sie, dass sich die Dinge zum Teil schon anders, besser, entwickeln als im Brief vorhergesagt; so hat sie auch anders als im Brief erwähnt in einem Chemietest gut abgeschnitten. Nach der Herausgabe des besagten Tests spricht ihr Lehrer über Zeitreisen und beantwortet damit unbewusst einige Fragen, die Naho sich infolge des Briefes aus der Zukunft stellt. Zwar entstehen bei Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit Paradoxa, wenn man annimmt, dass es nur eine Zeitlinie gibt, nicht aber unter der Annahme der Existenz von mehreren Zeitlinien beziehungsweise Parallelwelten, da man dann zwar in die Vergangenheit reisen kann, aber die veränderte Vergangenheit einer andere Linie folgt, während sich die in der eigenen Gegenwart nicht verändert. Aus dem Grund bleibt unter anderem auch der Brief unverändert. Dass Kakerus Tod daher in der Welt ihres Zukunfts-Ichs unveränderbar bleibt, stimmt Naho extrem traurig. Später unterhalten sich Naho und Kakeru über Zeitreisen und Naho erklärt, dass sie, wenn sie die Wahl hätte, bevorzugt in die Zukunft reisen würde, damit sie sich abhängig von den dortigen Zuständen in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten würde, wohingegen sie sollte sie in die Vergangenheit reisen keinerlei tatsächlichen Nutzen daraus ziehen könnte. Kakeru indes würde in die Vergangenheit reisen, um von ihm bereute Entscheidungen zu bereinigen; diese wären zwar für ihn noch immer ungeschehen, aber da er mehr oder weniger ein anderes Ich vor denselben Fehlern bewahren konnte, würde er leichter damit leben können. Verlegen fragt sie ihn schließlich, ob nur sie allein gemeinsam den in Kürze seienden Feuerwerk-Abend beim kommenden Festival sehen würden, was er freudig annimmt. Suwa wird im Freundeskreis konfrontiert, weil allen außer Naho klar ist, dass er in diese verliebt ist. Er erklärt, dass es für ihn in Ordnung ist, wenn diese mit Kakeru zusammenkommt und beide glücklich sind. Tatsächlich tut er, was er kann, um den beiden zu helfen. Beim Feuerwerk kommen sich Naho und Kakeru, der sich bereits mit Suwa über die Gefühlslage von beiden unterhalten hat und von ihm ermutigt wurde, näher. Zehn Jahre in "der" Zukunft sprechen die jungen Erwachsenen mit Kakerus Großmutter, die ihnen erklärt, dass sie nach dem Unfall einen Abschiedsbrief in seinem Zimmer gefunden hat, in welchem stand, dass sie jedem sagen soll, dass es ein Unfall war. Naho liest schließlich im Brief den letzten Eintrag, um zu sehen, wann Kakerus Unfall geschieht. Überrascht muss sie lesen, dass dort auch steht, dass allen insgeheim klar ist, dass es Suizid war, weshalb es einerlei ist, den einen "Unfall" zu verhindern. Ihr wird klar, dass sie Kakeru nur retten kann, indem sie ihm in seiner emotionalen Lage hilft, und spricht ihn bei einer Veranstaltung, die sie gemeinsam besuchen, darauf an; er blockt ab, aber als sie ihn wie im Brief erwähnt fragt, ob er bereut, seiner Mutter nicht geholfen zu haben, öffnet er sich ihr. Schließlich stellt sie fest, dass es schwerer ist, Kakeru zu helfen, wenn sie es allein versucht. Aus diesem Grund spricht sie Suwa darauf an, da er ihn mittlerweile gut kennt. Als sie nicht weiß, wie sie es formulieren soll, erklärt er ihr, dass auch er einen Brief bekommen hat. Volumen 3 Suwa zeigt ihr den ersten Teil des Briefes. Auch sein ehemals zukünftiges Ich schrieb ihm einen Brief, in dem er darum bat, dass er Kakeru rettet. Naho fällt dabei eine Last vom Herzen. Gemeinsam sorgen sie dafür, dass sie Kakerus 17. Geburtstag, der in der nächsten Woche am 14. September anfällt und bis dahin von ihm verschwiegen wird, feiern. Im Anschluss gesteht er Naho seine Gefühle für sie. Am 23. September, so der Brief, überlebt Kakeru einen Suizidversuch und liegt deshalb für ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus. Aus diesem Grund sprechen die beiden ihn schließlich auf seine Mutter und auf seine Schuldgefühle an. Während Naho zunächst sprachlos ist und Suwa ihm weinend erklärt, dass das alles nicht seine Schuld ist, sagt sie ihm schließlich, dass sie sein Ableben nicht ertragen würde, weil auch sie ihn liebt. Kakeru dankt den beiden, wieder lächelnd. Auch das bleibt den anderen Freunden unverborgen, denn auch sie sorgen sich über ihren Freund. In dem Brief steht als nächstes, dass Kakeru laut dem Lehrer das Rennen beim Athetik-Festival laufen soll, weil er beim Sportunterricht der schnellste war. Allerdings stürzt er während des Rennens, was dazu führt, dass die Klasse den letzten Platz einnimmt, was Schuldgefühle seinerseits zur Folge hat. Suwa und Naho versuchen zunächst, ihn davon abzubringen, merken aber, dass einige Dinge anders als im Brief sind und die Angaben dort nicht unbedingt die richtigen sein müssen. Schließlich wird auch klar, dass alle Briefe aus der Zukunft erhalten haben, und letzten Endes einigen sich die Feunde, gemeinsam Kakeru zu retten. Volumen 4 Gemeinsam tun sie ihr Bestes, um Kakeru glücklich zu machen. Tatsächlich kommen Naho und er sich näher. Am Tag des Rennens stellen sie fest, dass Kakeru trotz allem sehr in sich gekehrt wirkt. Naho und Suwa wissen, dass das vor allem daran liegt, dass diverse Schüler ihre Eltern als Zuschauer haben, er jedoch nicht. Allerdings erscheint seine Großmutter, die von Suwas Vater hergefahren wurde. Als Suwa ihn schließlich fragt, ob er ein Problem damit hätte, wenn er mit Naho ausgehen würde, weil dieser erklärte, dass er keine Beziehung mit ihr will, um sie nicht zu verletzen, sagt er, dass er das sogar für eine tolle Idee hält. Suwa erkennt jedoch zufrieden, dass das nicht wahr ist, und dass Kakeru wegen des Gesprächs genauer darüber nachdenkt. Gemeinsam konfrontieren sie ihn, weil klar wird, dass sein Knöchel verstaucht ist; die Ursache für seinen Sturz. Sie erklären ihm, dass sie sich um ihn sorgen, alle, und bauen ihn ein wenig auf. Die Freunde ermutigen sich jedoch gegenseitig und tatsächlich gelingt es ihnen gemeinsam, zu siegen; Kakeru ist es letzten Endes, der ins Ziel gelangt. Seine Großmutter freut sich darüber zutiefst. Er und Naho kommen sich außerdem noch näher, und der Tat war, anders als in der Parallelwelt, ein Erfolg. Volumen 5 Die Freunde planen, was sie Silvester machen, und verabreden sich, den Zwei-Jahre-Schrein zu besuchen. Suwa jedoch erklärt, dass er nicht mit kann, womit er von den Freunden konfrontiert wird, nachdem Naho und Kakeru gegangen sind. Sie wissen von ihren Briefen, dass er ihr an diesem Tag nachdem sie sich mit Kakeru gestritten hat seine Liebe gesteht, was später in Heirat endete. Genau das will er jedoch verhindern, da er in dieser Welt Naho mit Kakeru zusammensehen will, beide glücklich lebend. Am besagten Abend jedoch gelingt es Naho nicht, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, und Kakeru geht wütend nachhause, sie weinend zurücklassend. Wie in der anderen Welt kommt Suwa zu ihr, gesteht ihr jedoch nicht seine Liebe, sondern sagt ihr, dass er ihr und ihm immer beistehen wird. Ermutigt ruft Naho Kakeru auf dem Handy an, doch er geht nicht an das Telefon. In der Parallwelt brachte Kakeru sich um, nachdem er die ungesendete Nachricht seiner Mutter auf ihrem Handy fand; jene Nachricht, die als Antwort auf die seine am Tag ihres Suizids gedacht war. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten und für die Fehler, die sie machte. Zehn Jahre später diskutieren sie darüber, wie sehr sie es bereuen, seinen Tod nicht verhindert zu haben, und gelangen schließlich zu der Hoffnung, es vielleicht durch Zeitreisen wiedergutzumachen. Um jedoch nicht selbst in der Zeit festzustecken, versuchen sie es mit Briefen. Dem Wissen, wie hoffnungslos und unwahrscheinlich ihr Bestreben ist, trotzend, planen sie, zu dem Bermuda-Dreieck zu reisen, um welches sich nunmehr eigentlich als einfache Legenden beiseite gelegte Theorien ranken, die besagen, dass es sich dabei um ein schwarzes Loch handelt beziehungsweise sich dort ein solches befindet. Damit könnten sie Zeit überwinden, wie ihr Lehrer es ihnen vor zehn Jahren erklärte. Naho will den Tag vor Kakerus Suizid die seit dem Konflikt an Neujahr entstandene Distanz zwischen ihnen endlich brechen, da sie Angst hat, ihn zu verlieren. Es gelingt ihr, sich ihm zu öffnen und ihm zu sagen, was sie wirklich fühlt, was ihn sehr berührt. Weinend bejaht er schließlich ihre Frage, ob sie zusammen sein könnten. Am Tag seines Selbstmords versuchen alle, ihn so glücklich zu machen wie möglich, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich normal verhalten wollten. Um 20:00 Uhr, um welche Zeit der Unfall laut der Briefe in etwa geschehen ist, suchen sie nach ihm und finden ihn schließlich, wie er vor einen Laster läuft. Panik breitet sich aus, und der aufkeimende Gedanke, dass die Vergangenheit scheinbar unveränderbar ist. Im letzten Moment jedoch springt er zur Seite. Er erklärt weinend, dass er zuletzt Angst vor dem Tod bekam, und daran denken musste, was er alles mit ihnen verpassen würde. Vor Glück weinend erzählen sie ihm von den Briefen und überreichen ihm die an ihn addressierten Briefe ihrer einstmals zukünftigen Ichs. Charaktere Bewertung & Rezeption Stand: 03.10.2016 * 8.75 / 10 (bei 25.726 Wertungen) auf myanimelist.net. * 4.50 / 5 (ø) (bei durchsch. 1.703 Wertungen) auf goodreads.com. * 8.9 / 10.0 (bei 996 Wertungen) auf mangapudates.com. * 4.08 / 5 (bei 87 Wertungen) auf anisearch.de. * 8 / 10 (bei 2 Wertungen) im Science-Fiction Wiki. Siehe auch * Offizielle Website auf Japanisch. * Englisches Wikia zum Anime & Manga. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:2012 Mangabeginn Kategorie:2015 Mangaende Kategorie:Romanze (Manga) Kategorie:Drama (Manga) Kategorie:School (Manga) Kategorie:Shōjo (Manga) Kategorie:Seinen (Manga) Kategorie:Slice of Life (Manga) Kategorie:5+ Volumen (Manga) Kategorie:Zeitreise in Manga Kategorie:Futabasha